Among containers for transport of roll-shaped members of magnetic recording tape and film etc. are ones disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,108,202 and Japanese Patent No. 4,519,298. The container disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,108,202 is made of returnable packing materials; a housing space is defined by assembling panels which are made of strong reinforced plywood. Such a container is transported to a destination in a state that roll-shaped members of magnetic recording tape or the like are housed in the thus-formed housing space. Used containers are collected at the destination and reused as transport containers.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 14, in this type of container, panels in storage are assembled together into a container and products are packed into the thus-assembled container and shipped. At a transport destination, the container is unpacked and the products are unloaded, that is, separated from the container. Containers are decomposed into small parts and returned to the transport source in the form of piles of small folded parts. At the transport source, the returned containers are cleaned and stored for next use.
The container disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,519,298 is composed of corrugated paper instead of reinforced plywood. This increases the container manufacturing cost and enables repeated use while facilitating transport and storage by virtue of weight reduction.